The Story of Us
by MomsensAngel
Summary: Best friends, Mary and Sebastian, grew up together. Both of their parents own baseball teams and are very good friends. Their parents always push for Francis and Mary...but what if Mary wants Bash, and she doesn't even know it? Modern/AU
1. Chapter 1

Eight Years Ago...

"You realize that's quite idiotic, right?" The ten year old boy said to the girl two years younger. She kneeled by his dog, Plutos', cage. An amused smirk laid upon his face. Yes, it is an unusual quality of a ten year old, but as the years went by Mary realized how suiting the smirk was and how frequent it would pass upon her best friends face.  
"No, it's not. It's sad to see such a cute dog locked up." The eight year old pouted and looked up at her friend with big, hazel eyes, eyes that Sebastian always thought were a tad too dangerous for a child to have.  
"Well, it's also sad when the dog chews everything up and pees like our home is his bathroom." Sebastian teased and sat down next to Mary.  
"Pluto was a gift from my family, it seems only fair that he gets to come out when one of us visits." Mary said stubbornly and crossed her arms.  
"Mary, you're here everyday, it's one I the perks of being neighbors." Bash raised an eyebrow but Mary simply shook her head.  
"Daddy says that Pluto was an agreement of some sort; what does it say about your family to keep the agreement caged up all day?" Mary scolded Bash, but he just laughed, getting a glimpse of the spirit Mary would have in the future.  
"The agreement was for the baseball teams that our parents manage." He stated simply, not bothering to answer his question. Mary nodded in understanding, but still looked defeated. Her father, Jonathan Stuart, was the owner and manager of the Highlanders while Sebastian's dad, Henry Dubois, owned and managed Marianne's Marauders.  
"But really, what harm could it be if we just let her out for an hour? Don't you see how sad she is?" Mary asked, not realizing that she was going Sebastian her puppy dog face. Again, Sebastian noticed just how big her eyes were, he didn't think about how as the dog looked; but he did notice how sad Mary looked.  
"I guess it wouldn't be too bad if we're here to watch him." Bash conceded, Mary gave him a giant smile and hugged him.  
"Oh, I knew you weren't heartless!" Mary squealed before pulling away from Sebastian and unlocked the dogs cage.  
Pluto bolted out of the cage, rushing right past Mary, causing her to lose her balance and tumble into Bash. "Pluto!" Both of the kids exclaimed. They scrambled to their feet and tried to catch up with the poodle. Mary pumped her little legs and her long, dark hair was flowing behind as she ran up the steps to the third floor of the Dubois house. Sebastian was right behind her. It was only them in the house, their parents were at some executive meeting and Francis, Sebastian's longer brother, was with Mary's older brother, Harrison, at a birthday party for Olivia Jameson. Sebastian was invited too, but Olivia had never like Mary so she didn't invite her; so Sebastian decided to stay with Mary.  
"I bet dogs run so fast because they have four legs. It's not fair," Mary pouted and looked at Sebastian, who chuckled in return. They both stopped to catch they breath at the top of the stair case, the search for Pluto was no more. "I don't think Pluto knew I wanted to pet him." The young girl said when her breathing was back to normal.  
"I think that the dog has been locked inside all day and needs to get rid of his energy." Sebastian stated.  
"So, now what do you want to do?" Mary asked, looking up at Bash, and again he noticed the size of her eyes.  
"What ever you want." Bash shrugged and smiled, he did that a lot around his best friend.  
"We should watch a movie!" Mary graded Bash's arm and dragged him towards the movie room of his house. "A scary one, my parents never let watch scary movies." An upset look crossed over Mary's face, she had told Sebastian time and time again how her parents treated her like she was...well, eight. Bash put the DVD into the player and say beside Mary on the couch.  
"What's this one called?" Mary's voice was timid as she gave Bash a nervous glance.  
"The Others, freaked me out real good when I watched it." He lied. He knew it wasn't very scary, but he also knew how good Mary would feel after watching it and thinking she was braver than Bash.  
It was 20 minutes into the movie before Mary spoke again, "Bash," Mary started slowly and Sebastian looked at her in concern. "Thank you for staying with me. I don't know why Olivia doesn't like me." The expression on Mary's face was utterly heartbreaking, and it wasn't until Mary hugged him that he finally responded.  
"Of course I would stay with you. I'll always have more fun with my best friend than I would at any party," Sebastian held her tightly until a crash broke them apart. "Pluto!" Sebastian exclaimed before jumping up and followed the sound the crash. Mary was right after him.

When they entered one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor, the weight of the world fell on them. "You won't see me anymore after today, my father will finally have killed me." Bash spoke dryly ad he took in the ripped pillows and blanket, the toppled over chairs, and the broken picture frame.  
"How could a dog make so much noise and we didn't hear him?" Mary asked, on her knees picking up the feathers from the pillow. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders and landed on the floor.  
"Must've been the speakers in the movie room, they were too loud." Bash grumbled before sitting down and helping her. They cleaned silently for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a gasp.  
"What happened in here?!" Catherine, Sebastian's stepmom, said from the doorway. She must be back from shopping, Bash thought grimly and eyed the shopping bags at her feet.  
"I let Pluto out of his cage." His voice was dripping with guilt. Mary was about to protest and set the record straight when Bash grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
"Your father will be very upset. Dishes for a week. Oh, don't touch the glass!" Catherine scolded Mary, who was still cleaning up but suddenly stopped at Catherine's shrill tone and clenched the glass deep into her hand. A blood curdling filled the air as blooded dripped from the young girls palm. Tears were running down her face as Catherine ruses over to assess the damage. Sebastian's stomach dropped, he had never been so scared in his entire life.  
"We need to go to the emergency room." Catherine insisted, ushering the children out of the room.

Two hours later, after Mary had gotten four stitches on her hand, she was sitting on a hospital bed with Sebastian. Their dads had came to the hospital right away after a frantic call from Catherine. All the adults were dealing with paperwork, leaving the two children in the room.  
"Does it hurt? I've never got stitches or anything like that before." The ten year old asked, feeling awful. Mary simply nodded and looked like the saddest angel ever with dried tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, all of this is my fault." Bash hung his head in shame.  
"No, it's not. I picked up the glass." Mary debated, hating seeing her best friend feel bad. The waver in Mary's voice made him feel worse than before.  
"Pluto made the mess and I said you could let Pluto out."  
"I begged you to let Pluto out."  
"I should have known better."  
"Pluto was a gift from my father! If he never got the dog we wouldn't be in this mess! Now stop feeling so bad, I'm the one in pain!" Mary gave Sebastian her best serious face an he didn't say anything back, knowing it would just upset her. "I don't blame you for this." Mary said softly and Bash's ten year old heart broke. He swore right then and there that he would always protect Mary Stuart, his best friend.

Authors Note

First of all, HOW AMAZING WAS THAT MASH KISS! I SWEAR I STOPPE BREATHING AND JUST COMPLETELY DIED, MY GHOST IS WRITING THIS STORY! This was just a little prologue to my new story, I hope you like it! The next chapter will probably be longer and they will be older. Also, Francis will show up and you'll meet Mary's older brother! I added Harrison to the story because I think it's more interesting with a protective older brother, wink wink(; And lastly, it's really just a side comment, but Torrance Coombs is so insanely adorable that I seriously can't think straight whenever he's on camera. Please read and review!  
-Caitlin


	2. Chapter 2

"Woohoo!" Everyone around me cheered, I looked up just in time to see them sit back in their seats. I sighed and turned back to my phone and started scrolling through tumblr. It was the second baseball game of the season, my fathers team, the Highlanders won their first game and were well on their way to winning their second game. I slunk further into my padded chair and tried to watch the game. We were sitting in one of those boxes that rich people got, is it obvious how much I love baseball? Sighing, I gazed around the room.

My parents were standing by the large window, completely transfixed by the game. Standing with them were their best friends, Mr. and Mrs. Dubois, or Henry and Catherine as I call them. Sebastian, Henry's firstborn, was somewhere else in the room, no doubt charming some girl with his cheeky wit. Their other son, Francis was chatting with a group of boys, most of whom played for the Dubois team, Marianne's Marauders. One of the boys Francis was talking to kept eyeing, his name was Tomas. My phone vibrated, I looked down at the text I got.

_Having fun? _

It was from Sebastian, I looked up and saw Bash smirking at me as he leaned over the bar. I rolled my eyes before responding.

_Is it that obvious? _

I waited for his reply, instead of texting me, he came up behind me and whispered into my ear,

"What would you do if, I had a way of making you feel like you don't want to kill yourself. I know how much you hate baseball." His breath was warm on my ear, causing shivers to run through me.

"I'd say you'd be even more my best friend than you all ready are." I smiled up at him, Bash gave that perfect smile in return.

"Come on." Bash tilted his head and held his hand to me. I put my small hand in his large warm one and he led me towards the door, walking fast so our parents didn't see us. I giggled as we ran down the hallway, turning into an empty box room. It was smaller than the one we were just in, but the bar was fully Stocked.

"Ah, so you brought me here to get me drunk." I state, a dry smile on my face.

"No, I brought you here to entertain you. If alcohol plays a roll, then so be it," Bash gave me an innocent look and I laughed. "We can play a game while we drink." Bash smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, I give you full permission to help me forget that I have a history test I have on Monday." I conceded, taking the bottle of champagne from his hand, not bothering to poor in a cup but just taking a swig of it. I plopped down and leaned against the bar, Bash sat next to me and took the champagne.

"All right, we have two classic drinking games; Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever, which do you want to play." Bash asked, I thought for a minute before deciding.

"Truth or Dare, I pick dare." I state, waiting for him to respond.

"Are you sure?" He asked, rolling my eyes, I nodded.

"All right, I dare you to..." Bash thought for a minute before responding. "To go on a date with Tomas!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust, taking the champagne bottle and gulp down the beverage.

"You play dirty," I glared and him and he chuckles. "Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Truth."

"Ok, what's the real reason you and Lola broke up?" I ask, causing Bash to groan. "Hey, you picked truth!" Sebastian ran his hands over his face before replying.

"She was in love with me, and as you know, I love someone else." Bash stole the bottle from and took a large drink.

"Ah, the mysterious girl you won't tell me about." My heart clenched as I remembered his face whenever he talked about her. "Gimme a truth." I attempt to change the subject.

"Why won't you date Francis? The boys been in love with you for years now, heaven knows our parents want you two to have little prodigy babies." Disgust ran through his voice, I sighed.

"Because Francis will only ever be a metaphorical brother to me. I hate disappointing my parents, but he's not who I love." Sadness laced as I thought of the man next to me, the man who will never love me.

"There's a man who you love?" Anger and curiousiy filled his voice. My eyes widened at what I just reveled.

"I-it's your turn, truth or dare?" I ask then drink from the bottle.

"Truth, again." He sighed.

"Why do you sneak into my room every night?" My voice came out as a whisper, not knowing what to except. Everyday for two year now, Bash crawls into my window and sleeps next to me. Bash raised his eyebrows at me before responding.

"Well, do you remember the first night I slept in your room?" He asked, I nodded and let him take the bottle again. Bash took and an extra long gulp. "We watched a movie that day, it was Insidious, it freaked you out so bad that you were shaking. You didn't want to be alone, Harrison had plans that night and Francis thought you were overreacting, so I stayed with you. Ever since than I just liked the thought for being there when you needed me." My breath hitched in my throat. The room suddenly got smaller, his blue eyes taking over all my sight. His spicy sent invading my nose.

"I pick dare." I answered his unasked question, before he could speak, I brought my lips to his. Bash was startled by my advances, hell, _I _was startled by my advances. It took only a few moments before Bash started to respond. My hands flew up to his hair, tangling in the soft, chocolate brown locks. He set the half empty bottle down then wrapped his arms around me, moving me so that I straddled him. His large, rough hands moved up and down my back before settling on my hips, pushing me closer to him. Bash's hard chest was fully pressed against mine, causing friction I didn't even know was possible. I moaned as his lips left mine and trailed down towards my neck, his playful tongue peeking out and ticking my sensitive skin.

"Bash." I breathed his name, causing him to groan.

_"Has anybody seen Sebastian and Mary?"_ A voice boomed from outside the doorway. A voice I recognized to be my protective older brother, well, he knows how to ruin the mood. Bash and I scrambled away from each other and attempted to make ourselves presentable. Bash tamed his disheveled hair, apparently I wasn't as lucky because he came over and fixed it himself. A soft blush spread over me at his close proximity.

"Really, after what just happened, you blush from me being this close to you?" Bash chuckled, causing me to flush even more. I opened my mouth to defend myself but he spoke before I could. "You still manage to surprise me, after all this time." Bash muttered, more towards himself than towards me. I was mesmerized my his blue eyes, and all the emotions that shown in them.

_"I don't know, they wandered off half way through the game." _Another voice, Francis, stated. He sounded slightly agitated, Bash and I jumped away from each other. Their voices were getting closer, and the handle began to turn. Bash and I make sure we were an appropriate distance apart as Harrison and Francis walked in.

"Mary, there you are!" Harrison exclaimed, coming towards me with opened arms. I smiled at him and let him hug me, my eyes connected with Bash's and I knew we thought the same thing. _Harrison wouldn't be hugging me if he knew what Bash and I just did._ Harrison was sweaty and smelt awful, his uniform was covered in dirt and grass stains. I broke away with a grimace.

"Harrison, I love you, but you're gross." I state, I try to step backwards but I swayed and almost fall.

"And you're drunk," Harrison sighed, disapprovment etched into his featured. I gave an innocent shrug, like it could happen to anybody. "Francis, smell your brother and see if it seems he belongs behind the drivers wheel." Harrison commanded. Annoyance laced his tone, causing me to flinch.

"Oh no, Bash won't be driving to a while." Francis clasped Bash on the should, receiving a hard look from Bash.

"Bash, you know better than to get 16 year olds drunk." Harrison scolded, Bash shrugged, the innocent look on his face caused me to smirk. After all, I was the one who started drinking first. Harrison was five years older than Sebastian, which was why he suddenly got all high and mighty on us when it came to 'adult antics', as he so lovingly puts.

"There's no way we can bring them to our parents like this." Francis commented, looking at Bash and me with amusement.

"I feel fine." I state, trying my hardest to standup straight. Harrison gave me a disbelieving look.

"Well, there's no way you're going to the dinner tonight. We'll say that you don't feel well and Bash offered to take care of you." Harrison came up with, before grabbing me by my elbow and leading me towards the door.

"As he so often does." Francis muttered, Bash rolled his eyes at that comment and I tried my best not to.

"I'll take both of them home, you can go straight to the dinner, Francis." Harrison supplied, he also knew of Francis's feelings towards me, pretty much everyone did. I found it ironic, though Harrison was good friends with both of them, he was always a little hesitant around Francis because of his feelings for me, Harrison never expected Bash and me to, well, do what we just did.

Harrison snuck Bash and I outside with Francis' help. I must say, to an on looker, it must have been quite amusing to watch as Harrison and Francis maneuver two drunk people around the stadium in secret, and try to not be noticed. When we finally reached the car, Harrison threw me into the back seat and Bash got the front. I pouted the whole way home. Even though Bash lived next to us, Harrison left us both in our house. Bash and I sat next to each other on the couch in the living room, getting a scolding from my brother.

"You two should've been more responsible. Mary, I realize you could give a shit about baseball, and I do appreciate you supporting me at all my games, but you need a better way of dealing with your boredom. Bash, just don't get my little sister drunk anymore, especially when my parents are so close. I'm going to shower and than go to the dinner, our parents will wonder where you two are, but I'll cover for you. You both _have _to be at the Di'Santis banquet tomorrow, though." Harrison said in a level tone. We nodded our heads, Harrison gave us one last stern look before heading upstairs.

His footsteps echoed through the house as he went up the marble staircase. I always hated how big our house was, yes it was nice and I'm greatfull for it, but it never felt much like a home. Everything was always so empty and spacious, it was a little unsettling when you're home alone.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, I'm sorry." Bash broke the silence, I turned my head to look at him, my eyes wide with innocence.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm the one who kissed you. I was also the one to take the first drink, some guys would be disappointed to know that, and the fact that you didn't take more advantage of me when you had the opprotunity." Anger slightly boiled in me, so did fear, fear that he'd regret our kiss.

"You weren't thinking straight, the alcohol messed with your mind. You never would've done that sober." Bash said convincingly, but whether he was trying to convince him or myself is up for debate.

"I most certainly would've," my voice raised and Bash tried to calm me down. I took a deep breath and continued, "Incase you haven't realize, Sebastian, you're attractive. You had just said something extremely sweet and romantic, I would have to be a fool not to kiss you, drunk or not." I cross my arms and scowl at him. Bash's face had surprise written all over it.

Harrison has took the quickest shower known to man because he was done two seconds later.

"Don't do anything stupid. I'll call you when we're on our way back so you can pretend to be sleeping or whatever." Harrison hollered over his shoulder before slamming the door such. Bash was about to speak but I was faster.

"_And,_ Sebastian, some guys would be happy to have such a willing girl! I may be drunk, but I'm not blind! I see how attractive you are, I just didn't realize you thought I was so beneath you." I huffed and slunk down in my seat. Obviously, the alcohol completely erased the filter on my both.

"Wait a minute," Bash started, a confused look on his face. "You're mad because I didn't take more advantage of you, than I all ready did?" Bash tried to work it out in his head, he looked like someone gave him a difficult math problem and he had to solve it without a calculator.

"Yes! And you didn't take advantage of me!" I exclaim, irritation crawling up my skin.

"And you think I don't find you attractive?" He asked again, realization slowly creeping into his voice. I simply nodded my head. "Oh, I get it, you're insane." I was taken aback from his comment.

"I've never felt more sane, Bash." I reply.

"No, you're insane. You have to be if you think I don't want you." Bash said in a casual tone. I gaped at him.

"Well, if you want me, why didn't you take me!" I challenged bodly. I shot up from the couch, my eyes following as he did the same.

"For many reasons. One, you're drunk and people don't make very good decisions when they're drunk. Two, I've known you all my life. I'm supposed to protect you from guys who try to pull stuff like I did. Three, you deserve better than to be taken on a dirty floor while drunk. Four, Harrison, Francis, and both of our fathers would have fun beating me to death," Bash explained calmly, I tried to argue but I couldn't think if anything to say. "Anyway, your first time should be with someone better than me." Sadness dripped from his voice. I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" My voice shook and suddenly I was nervous.

"It should be with someone you love, someone who you'll be proud to take home to your parents. Someone who has higher aspirations than bar tending." Regret laced his tone, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you say that? You're kind, sweet, and caring. I don't think there's another person on this planet who cares about me like you do," My voice was weak, wavering over my words. "And I know you'd be there in the morning when I wake up," My small hands take his large one. "Why shouldn't it be you?" I ask with hope in my voice. Sebastian's eyes were wide with shock, he was about to say something but I placed my lips upon his.

Sebastian didn't move, his arms slunk to his sides and his lips were lax. His nonresponse just spurred me on, my lips grew urgent, egging him on to do something, _anything._ My tongue lightly tracing his lips, begging for entrance. Sebastian snapped. His hands clawed my by back as he pressed me into him. An animalistic growl escaped his throat as he assaulted my lips with his own. Bash lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him, my jeans tightening against my legs and causing friction when they rubbed against his. Bash walked in the direction of my room, luckily my bedroom was on the ground floor, I don't think I would make it if he had to carry me up the stairs.

When we reached my room, Bash set me on my feet, breaking away with a heavy breath. He looked me hard in the eyes, his eyes burned bright, they were an impossible luminescent blue. Lust was prominate on everything in his face, from his eyes and hair, which was sticking in every which way from my hands, to his lips which were red from the pressure of my own.

"Are you sure?" He rasped, suddenly seeming vulnerable. I didn't trust my voice, I simply nodded. Sebastian slammed my door before taking me to bed.

_Authors Note_

_Sorry it took me so long to write! I had so many ideas on how two write it, I had at least three different drafts written. I hope you like this one! The ladies in waiting will appear next chapter, so that'll be fun. Please, read, review and tell your friends! _

_-Caitlin_


End file.
